


Dogs Make Everything Better

by seaquestions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, consider it magcas in spirit, this is pre-relationship because im not good at writing actual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: Lucas says something. Magnus does not hear him because he is simply too distracted by the robo-dog.





	

Magnus is visiting Rockport for errands when he notices Lucas Miller standing around in a park with a notepad. At first, he wasn't actually sure if it was indeed the scientist, Rockport's a big city with lots of people after all. But no, looking at him closer, he can see that it really is Lucas.

 

Huh. Guess this is where he settled in after his lab got destroyed. Makes sense.

 

For a second (or maybe for five minutes he couldn't really tell), he wondered if he should go up to the guy, see how he's doing. Hopefully doing good, like he told him to. He wonders if Lucas would be scared of him, which is reasonable. He _is_ still a little bit mad about the whole incident but hey, it's not like, " _I'm gonna kill you as soon as I see you_ " mad. At least, not anymore. It's been a while since then and it's not like Lucas came back to bother him. No reason to keep a grudge.

 

After much unnecessary deliberation, he decides to just... walk up to him and say "Hey there, Lucas!". Y'know, like a normal person.

 

It turns out not be the best decision he's made, because as soon as the words leave his lips, Lucas straight-up jumps and hits Magnus on the chin. Ouch.

 

"Magnus??? What the—Why did you sneak up on me???"

 

"Ow, jeez, first of all, I did not sneak up on you. Second of all, I just wanted to say hi, is all."

 

"You just. You just wanted to say hi."

 

"Um, yeah?"

 

Lucas narrows his eyes and is about to say something when all of a sudden, Magnus hears the sound of a robotic bark.

 

He looks down and ooOOH MY GOD. IS THAT A DOG. IS THAT A ROBOT DOG????

 

Lucas says something. Magnus does not hear him because he is simply too distracted by the robo-dog.

 

"A-hem." Lucas fake-coughs.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, what did you say?"

 

"I said, that dog is the project I am currently working on, if _somebody_ didn’t sneak up on me and disturb my progress." he says, in a bitter tone of voice.

 

"I was just saying hi, you know, the thing that people d—”

 

He's cut off by the dog barking again. It's walking in circles around Lucas' legs and honestly? Magnus just melts.

 

"Anyway," Lucas says, "I was doing some tests to see how well it responds to typical commands."

 

"Ooh! Can I help?" Magnus asks, while bending down to pet the dog. "Wait a minute, this dog isn't like, a ghost dog in a robot body, is it?"

 

"Nope. No more necromancy for me. This is just a good old regular robot dog."

 

"Good, good. So can I help?"

 

"Why would you want to... actually nevermind. But, like, if you want to, sure."

 

"Neat!"

 

And so, Lucas and Magnus do those tests on the robo-dog, which mainly consists of running around, playing fetch and telling it to sit, walk, stay, etc. The results are very good. The main problem: no fluff. But that can be arranged as soon as all the little details are fixed.

 

At some point, the two of them end up just chilling on a bench with the dog laying on Magnus' lap, watching the people of Rockport walk around. It's late in the afternoon and the sun will set soon.

 

"Hey Lucas," Magnus says, "Why'd you make a robot dog? I would've expected something more elaborate and convoluted coming from you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean? But anyways I made it because..." Lucas chews on his bottom lip for a bit. "Hmm. Because I felt like it?"

 

"That's it?"

 

"What do you mean, that's it?"

 

"I guess I expected a more complex reason."

 

"Do I have to have one?"

 

"No, I just thought..." Magnus pauses for a second and says, in a softer voice, "I thought you were lonely."

 

"Oh."

 

It's quiet from then on. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that_ , Magnus thinks. But when he turns his head to look at Lucas, the man doesn't seem angry or sad. Maybe a little bit sad? He looks okay, but not too okay, but not too not okay.

 

"Well, maybe you're right," Lucas says, "I don't know if that's the exact reason why I made the dog, god knows I don't understand how my brain works most of the time, but... I am kind of lonely."

 

Kind of lonely might be an understatement, honestly.

 

Lucas continues. "Making the dog did actually help me stop feeling completely awful every day so, yeah. Now I only feel 80% awful every day."

 

"Dogs make everything better," Magnus says, "Like, I get how you're feeling, though. I've been in the same place."

 

"Okay, so how did you like, get better and stuff?"

 

"Well, I don't think I've completely moved on, but meeting Taako and Merle helped a bunch? So, friends is how."

 

Lucas flails his hands up in the air.

 

"Welp!" Lucas says.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I don't have any friends."

 

"Oh."

 

Lucas gets up. "Agh, whatever. Time heals all wounds and all that junk, I'll just wait it out. Anyways I should get going, the sun's going to set and—”

 

Magnus interjects. "We should do this again."

 

"What?"

 

"We should do this again."

 

"No, I heard you the first time. I'm asking you why."

 

"Well, I had fun and you had fun and the dog had fun... I don't see why not!" Magnus grinned, "So yeah, if you're going to run those tests another time, you can just leave a message on my stone of farspeech and we can meet up again. How does that sound?"

 

Lucas stares at Magnus, expression blank, for a moment. Then, with a shy smile, Lucas says "...Yeah. Okay."

 

"Oh, and can you make one for me too? Robot dogs are allowed on the moon right?"

 

Lucas laughs. "If they aren't, tell Lucretia that the ghost of Lucas Miller is glaring at her from the Astral Plane. Get Taako or Merle to say it so that it's more believable."

 

"Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit short and not the best, but i wanted to contribute anyway. i hope y'all like it :)


End file.
